Chaussons Lapins
by Nek0baba
Summary: Traduction de la fanfic de Katsu "Bunny Slippers": Loki reçoit une visite inattendue...


_Hello everyone! Je n'écris pas de fanfictions en temps normal, mais je suis tombée un jour sur l'extraordinaire travail de Katsu sur Archive Of Our Own, et je l'ai trouvé tellement bon que j'ai eu envie de tout traduire...Alors avant de m'attaquer au Calculator (24 chapitres, les enfants!) j'ai décidé de me faire la main sur ce one-shot. C'est donc la première fois que j'essaie ce genre d'exercice, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai fait un odieux anglicisme ou un contresens horrible!_

_Disclaimer: les personnages sont à Marvel, ou à la mythologie scandinave pour ce que j'en sais, et l'histoire est à Katsu. Autant dire que rien ne m'appartient._

_Sur ce...Bonne lecture!_

* * *

On disait que Thor était le plus grand ennemi de Loki. Ceux qui pensaient ça étaient tous des gens qui avaient trop regardé la télévision et qui aimaient sans doute le Seigneur des Anneaux ou tout ce qui impliquait des elfes. La vérité était à la fois plus triste et plus compliquée : l'_ennui_ était le plus grand ennemi de Loki. Tout comme l'incontournable générateur grondant dans tout laboratoire de savant fou qui se respecte, le cerveau de Loki n'avait que deux vitesses : rapide, et totalement dingue, et son gyroscope défectueux interne indiquait que "rapide" n'était là qu'une étape pour parvenir à "complètement dingue , quand les choses commençaient à échapper à son contrôle d'une façon intéressante, juste avant que le générateur ne saute et ne mette le feu à un village innocent. (1)

Thor était juste le meilleur jouet de Loki. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas d'affection pour son frère : il l'aimait autant qu'il était capable d'aimer quelqu'un ; de la manière dont la plupart des êtres humains aiment leurs animaux de compagnie , parce qu'ils sont gentils et un peu idiots.

C'était pourquoi, après avoir vu Thor se faire rentrer dedans par un camion conduit par un ennemi passablement inintéressant en dehors de cet accès de fureur, que Loki avait réalisé qu'il avait peut-être poussé les choses un peu trop loin. Se jouer de Thor était amusant (il faisait des têtes si drôles quand il était énervé) et il y avait assez d'intellect dans l'équipe des Avengers pour garder les choses intéressantes. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas abîmer Thor (2) Au moins pas de façon _permanente_. Et avec ça, il avait passé assez de temps en compagnie des représentants de la moralité la plus douteuse que ce royaume avait à offrir pour connaître la plupart de leurs plans et projets, et il n'avait guère envie qu'aucun d'entre eux se réalise. (3)

Il avait donc pensé que manipuler les deux bords pourrait se montrer intéressant, voire très intéressant. Faire semblant de soutenir tous ces fatigants petits mégalomaniaques, pour faire monter la mayonnaise, mais ensuite aider Thor et ses alliés pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Ce serait presque comme jouer aux échecs contre lui-même, sauf que les pions suivaient parfois leur propre route et se plaignaient s'il les malmenait trop ; et cela promettait d'être passionnant.

Bien entendu personne n'était au courant. Cela aurait gâché tout l'amusement. Et parce que cela rendrait Thor suffisant, insupportablement suffisant même ; il n'allait pas accepter ce genre d'attitude de la part d'un homme qui pensait que les bottes à rayures étaient élégantes. (4)

Alors il avait joué son jeu, en traçant minutieusement des pistes pour les Avengers, qui déjouaient alors les manigances de l'ennemi qu'il était sensé soutenir. Le plus difficile était de laisser des indices assez évidents pour qu'un idiot les remarque, mais suffisamment subtils pour qu'ils aient l'impression de réfléchir et découvrir la vérité par eux-même. Et Loki se permettait plus d'un rire sardonique, puisque quand l'équipe congratulait Tony et son cerveau, ou le Capitaine et ses qualités de leader, ou leur bonne bonne fortune, ils congratulaient en réalité Loki et sa dernière mise en scène.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, on sonne à la porte de son appartement ultra-moderne et ridiculement cher.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas tout à fait inattendu, puisqu'il venait de commander quelque chose au restaurant indien à emporter. Semer le chaos lui donnait toujours envie d'un vindaloo. Du coup bien évidemment, lui et la femme qui prenait les commandes au téléphone se connaissaient maintenant bien et s'appelaient par leurs prénoms.

Loki, tout juste sorti du bain, enfila sa robe de chambre (5) et ses chausons, puis alla ouvrir, sentant déjà l'odeur exquise du vindaloo à travers la porte, quoique mêlée à du...musc ?

Le livreur habituel n'était nulle part en vue. A la place se tenait Thor, dont la tête heurtait presque le plafond un peu bas du couloir, tenant dans la main le sac en papier familier.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Loki était sans voix.

-Mon frère! s'exclama Thor. Veux-tu me laisser entrer?

Loki tenta d'attraper le sac, mais Thor fut plus rapide et le tint en sécurité sous un de ses bras musculeux.

-Je ne pense pas que cela serait approprié, fit Loki. Je crois me rappeler que je veux te tuer.

-Peut-être. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas se comporter comme des êtres civilisés.

Loki pressa une main sur son front un instant, comptant silencieusement jusqu'à dix tandis que son cerveau s'emballait. Que Thor aille au diable, lui et son sens de l'honneur.

-Très bien, fit-il en s'écartant. Entre.

Il ferma la porte derrière Thor, puis se hâta de ramasser quelques papiers et magazines qui traînaient dans l'appartement qu'il entassa ensuite dans son meuble stéréo. Il n'y avait rien de possiblement incriminant dans la pièce : ce n'était qu'un logement à la dernière mode, bien situé et décoré simplement mais avec bon goût.

Thor regarda autour de lui, médusé. -Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Oh, je suis désolé, rétorqua Loki. Peut-être que tu pensais qu'il y aurais un bébé en train de rôtir dans la cuisine? Je peux arranger ça si tu veux.

Thor fronça les sourcils.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est...Joli. (6) Ça te convient bien.

-Tu es toujours un piètre menteur, mon frère. La table est ici. Je vais chercher des assiettes.

Loki disparut dans la cuisine. Il récupéra également une bouteille d'hydromel (non pas qu'il soit un grand buveur lui-même, mais on ne sait jamais qui peut surgir à l'improviste) du petit réfrigérateur à vins. Un détail -de couleur blanche- le frappa soudain alors qu'il se baissait : ses chaussons, en forme de lapin comme dans le film _Monthy Python : Sacré Graal_. Il s'en débarrassa promptement et les cacha dans le placard sous l'évier. Il espérait juste que son frère ne les avait pas remarqués. Cela dit si ç'avait été le cas, il aurait déjà fait une blague sur eux.

Thor avait déposé les boîtes sur la table mais était toujours debout, occupé à examiner la bibliothèque. Il saisit une bougie parfumée et l'agita en direction de Loki. "De l'amande, hein ?"

-Le cyanure a goût d'amande, tu sais.

-Oui, mais ceci sent_ l'amande_.

Loki lui arracha l'objet des mains.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait avoir des bougies parfumées au sang. J'ai essayé. (7) (Il la reposa sur l'étagère) Je t'en prie mon frère, viens donc manger.

Il présenta la bouteille d'hydromel à Thor, qui la prit avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger dans un silence gêné. Thor, remarqua Loki, avait pris ce qui ressemblait à deux poulets tandoori entiers. Tout lui, ça.

-Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de ta compagnie, mon frère ?

Thor se servit un verre d'hydromel qu'il vida en une longue gorgée, puis s'en remplit un autre. Il paraissait presque nerveux.

-Mère t'envoie ses salutations.

-C'est gentil de sa part, mais cela ne répond pas à ma question.

De nouveau, Thor vida le verre.

-Pouvons-nous...Pouvons-nous mettre fin à tout ceci, Loki ? Ne pouvons-non pas être amis de nouveau ?  
Loki se redressa brusquement: il serait tombé de sa chaise si celle-ci n'avait pas un solide dossier. Sa robe de chambre s'ouvrit un peu, dévoilant son torse sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Je...Quoi ?

Thor avait vu le changement . Il fixa son frère pendant un moment, la bouche entrouverte, puis baissa soudainement les yeux , feignant de trouver son assiette de poulet digne de tout son intérêt.

-Tu me manques, mon frère. C'est comme si j'avais perdu un bras. Comme si...Il s'arrêta.  
Loki secoua la tête.

-J'ai essayé de te tuer cinq fois, je crois?

-Six, en fait.

Il marqua une pause, réfléchissant. "Ah oui, c'est vrai. Enfin, le requin compte à peine. Disons cinq fois et demie."

-D'accord.

-Et dans ce cas pourquoi, au nom d'Odin, voudrais-tu que nous soyons amis?! S'exclama Loki, bondissant sur ses pieds.

Thor le regarda tourner en rond dans l'appartement, tout en vidant son troisième verre d'hydromel. Il avait à moitié fini la bouteille, mais l'alcool n'était pas connu pour le faire taire.

-Parce que je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment voulu me tuer, dit-il. Si tu l'avais voulu, tu aurais réussi.

Loki s'arrêta, et un rire surpris s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Peut-être, admit-il.

-Je me rappelle de la leçon que nous avons apprise enfants. Qu'il n'y a pas de lumière sans ombre...Et pas d'ombre sans lumière. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, ces derniers temps, et je crois que c'est pareil pour nous deux. Parce que je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressenti, mon frère, lorsque je te croyais mort.  
Il dévisagea Thor alors que ces pensées complexes (bien qu'exprimée simplement) sortaient de la bouche de son frère.

-Je devrais écrire une lettre de remerciement à ton ami Stark, murmura-t-il. On dirait qu'il a eu une bonne influence sur toi.

-Quoi?

-Rien du tout. Continue.

-Même si cela est vrai, et je pense que c'est le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous serions forcés d'être ennemis. Tu étais le meilleur des compagnons quand nous étions enfants. Si nous sommes deux moitiés d'un même tout, il n'est écrit nulle part que nous devons nous faire la guerre.

-Peut-être que tu as raison, mon frère, fit Loki en souriant tristement. Mais beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis notre enfance. Aussi tentant que puisse paraître un retour à cette innocence, je pense que c'est impossible.

-Rien n'est impossible, dit Thor en se levant, avant de soudainement vaciller sur son pied. Un de ses bras renversa la bouteille d'hydromel, la seconde un arrangement floral (8)

-Quelle est cette traîtrise ?

-Du poison, répondit Loki, la gorge étrangement nouée.

Thor eut un grognement incrédule, puis ses jambes l'abandonnèrent complètement. Loki eut un geste dans sa direction, bien qu'il n'eut jamais pensé rattraper le gros lourdaud lui-même. A la place, de la magie amortit sa chute, l'allongeant avec douceur sur le tapis gris clair.

Loki s'agenouilla à côté de son frère, tandis que celui-ci tenta quelques sons incohérents qui s'achevèrent dans un ronflement quand que ses yeux se révulsèrent. Du poison, certes, mais pour un dieu, ce n'était pas pire que de se souler, et Thor n'y gagnerait qu'une belle gueule de bois au réveil.

Il lui caressa les cheveux. "Tu as peut-être raison. Mais moi aussi. Les choses ne peuvent redevenir ce qu'elles étaient. Ton monde est trop petit, et j'ai énervé bien trop de gens. Même si c'est gentil de ta part de penser le contraire." Il se pencha et embrassa doucement son frère sur le front. "Je t'aime, gros balourd. Mais selon ma propre définition."

Il se redressa, et jeta un regard circulaire à l'appartement. "Oh eh bien, je crois qu'il était temps de changer de décor de toute façon." Il abandonna la plupart de ses affaires, à part son électronique, son armure, et ses livres de sorts qu'il rangea dans une dimension de poche pour en faciliter le transport. Il versa ce qu'il resta d'hydromel sur le pantalon de Thor, juste pour la plaisanterie.

Et juste au cas où, il laissa stratégiquement quelques feuilles de papiers ici et là, indiquant son (supposé) prochain plan pour la domination du monde. Il n'allait pas laisser quelques sentiments importuns se mettre en travers de son jeu. Puis, impeccablement vêtu d'un costume gris, il quitta l'appartement, ses chaussons-lapins maléfiques calés sous son bras, et disparut dans la nuit tombante.

* * *

(1) Bien que ce serait pousser cette métaphore déjà étrange un peu trop loin, puisque à strictement parler, ce n'est pas exactement le générateur de l'atelier qui provoque des catastrophes, mais l'horrible monstre créé par ledit générateur.

(2) Enfin, plus maintenant. Pour commencer oui, il avait rempli plusieurs petits journaux intimes reliés de cuir d'une écriture en pattes de mouches à l'encre rouge, comprenant des phrases du genre "Meurs, Thor!" et "Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment accepté!" Puis il avait assisté à plusieurs séances de thérapie par le hurlement primal, et pris quelques leçons de dance moderne à l'université du coin. Du fait d'avoir trouvé un moyen constructif d'exprimer sa colère et d'avoir rencontré quelques bons amis avec qui il allait prendre le thé chaque mercredi après-midi où ils parlaient de manucures, de mode et de petits chiens, il se sentait bien mieux dans sa peau ses derniers temps. Ca, et surtout avoir échappé à l'atmosphère empoisonnée et terriblement macho d'Asgard, ce qui selon Kevin équivalait à vivre à Omaha et ne pas aimer le football.

(3) Par exemple, Loki ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'il y avait à détruire le monde. Même si Midgard n'était pas un endroit qu'il considérerait comme son foyer, c'était un monde agréable où existaient le chocolat chaud, Lady Gaga, son stupide grand frère, et était considéré par Loki comme un énorme placard où il pouvait ranger ses affaires.

(4) Bien qu'il faudrait peut-être faire remarquer que sur le sujet de la mode, les deux frères s'entendaient sur de nombreux points . Les capes, par exemple. Probablement parce que les dieux n'ont jamais la cape qui coince dans les portes automatiques. C'est une propriété physique qui fait partie intégrante du vêtement, de même que la brise perpétuelle et dramatique.

(5) De la soie noire bien sûr, il avait des _principes_.

(6) Traduction: le manque de meubles recouverts de feuille d'or ou de tapis en fourrure d'ours fait que je suis totalement hors de mon élément, mais je ne veux pas te critiquer parce que je me souviens de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois.

(7) Véridique. L'employé du service client qui avait répondu à l'appel de Loki est toujours en thérapie, bien qu'on a bon espoir que dans quelques mois, il puisse de nouveau regarder une orange sanguine sans hurler.

(8) Cours d'Ikebana avec Sydney, l'arrangement d'une orchidée et d'un bambou exprimant les concepts de "Fraternité" et de "Complexité".

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu (personnellement, je trouve ce que j'ai fait horrible, mais pour ma défense, le style très pratchettien n'est pas exactement le plus facile à retranscrire, enfin bon) et j'espère être capable de traduire The Calculator bientôt...(en fait j'ai déjà commencé, mais chut)_


End file.
